Watari as an Owl
by Tricycle
Summary: Watari tries his own sex-changing potion, but instead turns himself into an owl. An unknowing Tatsumi takes him home. TatsxWat.
1. Default Chapter

Watari as an Owl

By Julie

Disclaimers: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. Hell, I don't even have any merchandise belonging to Yami no Matsuei. MY FRIEND HAS ALL THAT STUFF WHY WONT SHE GIVE ME ANY WHY WHY WHY

Pairing: Tatsumi x Watari

Warning: yaoi (malexmale)

Also, this is my first YnM fic, so...yeah. Pity meeeeee *holds out cup*

Thank you~ :3

~.~

"HAHAHA!!! It's done! My sex changing potion!!!" Watari cackled like the crazy psycho maniac he was. He sprinkled some sugar into the bubbling orange mixture. Sugar is good.

His face was illuminated by the frothing orange liquid in the beaker. He looked scary. And evil. Watari lifted the hot beaker up with a pair of tongs and set the container down on the table. He waited a few minutes for it to cool, then picked up the beaker with his fingers and raised the fizzing orange liquid to his lips. He wrinkled his nose. It smelled weird. Oh well, you wouldn't expect some freaky-looking glowing orange liquid conjured up in a science lab to smell GOOD, do you? Unless it's orange juice or something. Wait. orange juice smells bad.

003 gave a few alarmed hoots and scratched at the shoulder of the scientist's lab coat, cautioning him. Freaky-looking glowing orange liquids conjured up in labs were generally not the best thing to drink, especially if it was Watari who made it.

Watari grinned cheerfully, "Don't worry! It's perfectly harmless! Want some?" he offered the beaker to the little owl.

003 clicked her beak disapprovingly and chewed on a strand of golden hair. Watari laughed and tilted his head back, drinking the whole mixture in three gulps. Hmm, must've tasted good.

Watari frowned. "That tasted disgusting. Whose idea was to put sugar in it?"

The effects were immediate.

"I'm shwinking! I'm shwinking!" he squealed in an adorable high-pitched voice. The ground rushed up to meet him. The round glasses fell off Watari's face when his head became too small for them. Wait. Were women this small? He was eye-level with the top of a shoe!

Wait. Those were his shoes!

Watari freaked out as he felt a prickling sensation on his body. Feathers! He was growing feathers!

At last, the changes stopped. He fluttered to the mirror which he kept in his lab. Why does he have a mirror in the lab? To keep an eye on the experiments which mutated and came after him.. .

He blinked at himself. He was an owl. A tiny owl about 003's size, if a little bigger. He had big, round, golden orange eyes that were perfect circles. There was a white area surrounding the eyes, kind of like glasses (think raccoon, but white). His whole little body was covered in yellowish gold feathers with brown spots here and there. His stomach was white, as were some parts of his wings.

He was an owl. An owl!

Now, normal people would've freaked out and agonized about how their sex-changing potion didn't work (why would normal people invent sex-changing potions anyway?). Not our overenthusiastic genki scientist, though. All the possibilities!

He flew to where 003 was and tried to communicate with her in owl-language. He couldn't. Fortunately, 003 is a very smart little owl and knew that this was her master, and what he was trying to say to her.

However, as excited as Watari was, he recognized a problem.

THE DOOR WAS CLOSED!!!!!!

And so was the window.

How was he supposed to open the door if he was an owl? He tried asking 003, but she merely pecked at a scrap of half-eaten sandwich on the table. Looks like he'll have to spend the night. Oh well, it's that that bad.

It was. He wanted to see Tatsumi!!! And maybe turn him into a frog!!!

Then, with a heavenly light, with all of the world-embracing glory, the door was flung open. Tatsumi. He didn't look very heavenly-light-ish or world-embracing-ish, though. He looked mad.

"WATARI-SAN!!!" He yelled.

Watari hooted excitedly and rocketed around the room, almost bouncing off the walls. He showed off for a while, then did a nose-dive straight into Tatsumi's hair. 003 fluttered to her master, but since she couldn't really stand on his shoulders anymore, settled on Tatsumi's right shoulder. Watari made himself comfortable on top of Tatsumi's head.

Tatsumi almost freaked out, but evil-smirking-cold-as-ice-blue-eyed-brown-haired-secretaries don't freak out. Instead, he scooped Watari off his head, and gave the golden yellow owl a strange look.

"Did Watari-san get himself another owl or something...?"

Watari hooted happily. It's me, it's me! Tatsumi didn't get the hint, though. He just asked Watari, "Do you know where Watari-san is?"

Watari got impatient. He nipped at Tatsumi's finger. Tatsumi glared at him.

"You're a mean owl, did you know that?" He gently stroked Watari's neck feathers.

Watari hooted contentedly, then screeched in alarm. This was Tatsumi! Tatsumi didn't stroke animals! Tatsumi was the kind who would chop animals up and eat them or something!

"Where is Watari-san? There is a staff meeting...oh well. I'm not going to be late because of him."

Watari hooted indignantly. That was rude!

Tatsumi glared pointedly at him. "Or _you_. Now get off." He tried to pull Watari and 003 off his body. Watari squawked, dismayed, and eluded Tatsumi's fingers and clung stubbornly to his hair. The more he tried to catch him, the more agile he seemed to become. 003 just stayed near her master, which meant she wasn't getting away from Tatsumi either.

Tatsumi paused. It was scary how he could make everyone and anyone in all of JuOhCho do anything he wanted, yet couldn't pluck a little owl off his head.

"Fine," he told Watari, "but it's because I don't have the time. Don't think you've won."

Watari hooted happily. He'd won!

Tatsumi sighed. "I just hope I don't look too stupid. . ."

He pushed open the door to the meeting room, with a little owl on his head and a little owl on his shoulder.

Everyone stared at him.

The elder Gushoshin cracked up and pointed. "HAHAHA!! You look too stupid!!"

Tatsumi promptly grabbed him and threw him across the room.

He then whipped out his trusty pointy stick, walked to the front of the room, and started the lecture as if nothing happened.

During the long and tedious lecture, Watari scanned the room with his golden eyes. There were two chairs empty. One was his own, of course. Where was Bon?

Oh, there he was. He was sitting on Tsuzuki's lap, with the latter hugging him from behind, his chin on his head. Watari's sharp owl ears picked up whispering from the two:

"I am NOT a chinrest!"

"But...but your hair's all soft and pretty-like!"

"Baka. I'm still not a chinrest."

"Yes you are."

". . ."

Watari pondered this as he chewed on Tatsumi's hair. Funny that he hadn't told them to not snuggle in the meeting room. Then he noticed whenever Tatsumi looked at the two, it would be tinged with hurt. Oh.

(A/N: I'm probably ignoring the fact that he can't see Tats's eyes when sitting on his head. Oh well)

Watari tried to cheer him up by hooting cheerfully, fluttering down to Tatsumi's left shoulder, and nipping affectionately at his ear. Tatsumi reached up and stroked his wings, earning some shocked looks from the staff.

". . .and that concludes the lecture. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do you have Watari's owls? Did you kill him?"

sweatdrop.

Hisoka hit Tsuzuki's head. "Baka. Watari's already dead!"

"Oh yeah. . ."

Tatsumi stated matter-of-factly, "I couldn't find Watari-san. He wasn't in his lab."

"And he seemed to have gotten himself another owl. . ." he added, watching Watari as he screeched excitedly and zoomed around his head.

Watari stopped and landed in from of Tsuzuki and hooted loudly. I didn't get myself another owl! I AM Watari! Can't you see that?

Tsuzuki looked at Watari, eyes filled with tears. "Where's Watari? Did he make a potion that blew himself up? Waaah!!" He burst into tears.

Watari sweatdropped. At least the owl thing would wear off in a few hours.

Hisoka peered closely at the little owl. "Hey. . .he looks kinda like Watari!"

(A/N: I'm also ignoring the fact that Hisoka's an empath, but that's okay)

Almost everyone was gathered around the owl now. Tatsumi cleared his throat.

"You know, we're here to talk about the lecture, not about an owl. Dismissed." He waved his hand.

Watari zoomed back to Tatsumi's head, missed, and hit his shoulder. Owww. . .he fell to the ground, dazed.

"Tatsumi! You killed him!" Tsuzuki pointed an accusing finger at the culprit. Tatsumi sweatdropped.

Watari waited for the shinigami healing abilities to kick in, then scrambled up and flew up into Tatsumi's head, where he again chomped down on hair. Hey, it tasted good.

"Stop eating my hair."

Okay.

Everyone was filing out of the room to go home; it was the end of the workday.

"Bye Tatsumi~~!" Tsuzuki called and waved wildly. Hisoka smiled (o.O) and held up a hand. They left.

Tatsumi smiled sadly. "Why do I even try? Oh well, as long as Tsuzuki-san is happy. . ."

Watari flitted down to his shoulder and hooted softly, rubbing his head against Tatsumi's head, comforting him.

Tatsumi smiled again. "Thank you. . ."

He finally walked out of the room, two little owls fluttering after him.

Tatsumi entered his office. Watari landed on his desk, hopping impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for Tatsumi to get his coat so they could leave. Instead, Tatsumi seated himself at the desk, picked up a pen, and started doing paperwork.

Watari screeched loudly. What the Hell! It's the end of the workday! Let's go home let's go home!

Tatsumi paid him no attention, but continued to work at lightning speed, calculating taxes and pay cuts in a fraction of a second.

When he saw that he wasn't listening, Watari resorted to screaming like a banshee and trying to pluck Tatsumi's pen out of his hand and flapping in his face. I wanna go hoooome!!

Tatsumi snatched the owl off his face and gave him the patented death glare® that only Hisoka and himself could achieve. "Stop that!"

This only caused Watari to become even louder, almost biting Tatsumi's fingers. I wanna go home!

Tatsumi looked at him. "what, you want to go?"

Watari bobbed his tiny head up and down. Yes!

"Well, I'm not stopping you. You're free to go whenever you want." He released him and got back to work.

Watari pecked at Tatsumi's glasses. No! We all go home! You and me and 003 back to your apartment! Eww that sounded wrong. . .

Tatsumi got the idea. He surrendered. "Fine. I'll go too."

Watari, although in victory, was surprised. Why was the almighty Tatsumi, stronghold of all leadership in JuOhCho, shadow master, being so submissive to a little owl? He sure was weird. . .

Tatsumi pulled off his glasses and leaned in toward the little owl, smiling. "You know, Kurosaki-kun was right. You do look like Watari-san. You two both have lovely eyes and are incredibly hyper and cute. . "

Watari was so surprised he squawked like a chicken. Had he heard correctly? Did Tatsumi just say he was cute?

"Oh, what am I saying? You belong to Watari-san, don't you? You better not tell him I said that, okay?" He scratched his neck feathers, discovering that Watari liked it a lot.

Oh, he'll kill me if he knew I was me. . . Watari thought, He really acts nicer when he's alone. Or thinks he's alone with a couple of owls.

Tatsumi got up and put on his coat. He gave the owls a weary look. "You're not coming with me, are you?"

003 and Watari immediately resumed their usual perches on his body.

"You'll take money to maintain. Watari-san had better come back for you soon."

sweatdrop. He's so damn cheap. . .

Tatsumi swept briskly down the halls and out of the building, walking in the cold night down the path to his house. He talked a lot to the two little owls, especially Watari.

Watari listened to him intently, nipping gently and affectionately on his ear the whole time. He did like listening to Tatsumi, especially because he never talked this much. He talked to the owls about money, Tsuzuki,

. . . and about Watari.

". . .Watari-san is really cute, but I'm sure you know that already. He does cost a lot of damage with his explosions, though. I'll have to cut the funding again-"

Watari almost bit his entire ear off.

"OWW! Okay, you want to hear good stuff about him? I really love his personality. . . he's always so happy and cheerful. . . something I'll never be." Tatsumi looked kind of sad for a minute. "He has those energetic golden eyes, and his hair is beautiful. His hair. . .he should put it down more often. . .it looks so soft. . .and so do his lips. . ."

Watari fell off his shoulder. What the Hell? He blushed as best as owls could blush.

Tatsumi looked horror-stricken. "Did I say that out loud? I know you understand me. Don't ever, ever tell him anything about this. I'll kill you. Oh, you're already dead. I'll kill you again."

He would use my own shadow to choke me to death if he knew. . .Watari thought as he landed on Tatsumi's head.

"Well, we're here." Tatsumi pushed open the door to the apartment building.

Watari was surprised. He would've thought Tatsumi, given how miserly he was, would live in a dirt hole or something just to save money. The apartment building actually looked pretty nice. They walked (and flew) in. . .

End Chapter 1

---

You know how annoying it is when authors beg you to review. "omg liek plz review i wont write more til i have 1 review!!!11!!11!!1!!!oneoneone"

omg liek plz review i wont write more til i have 1 review!!!11!!11!!1!!!oneoneone

Thanks for reading!

-Julie

2/26/03

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Watari as an Owl

Chapter 2

by Julie

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Yoko.

Pairing: Tatsumi x Watari

~.~

After walking up a few flights of stairs, Tatsumi pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked a door. He pushed it open, and Watari and 003 flapped (zoomed uncontrollably, in the former's case) in to the dark room. Tatsumi flicked on a light, and Watari got his first look at the inside of Tatsumi's apartment. Really, it wasn't that bad. Nothing really fancy or extravagant, but better than your average low-pay apartment.

Tatsumi draped his coat across the back of a chair and turned to the two little owls, smiling. "It's not much, but it's good enough for me. I hope you find it all right."

That's when Watari understood why Tatsumi had talked to the owls so much. He was actually very lonely. Tatsumi was usually the one comforting Tsuzuki, and while the latter appreciated it, he still couldn't get close to him for fear that he'll see his mother in him and be laden with guilt. Hisoka respected Tatsumi, but they weren't very close. Oh. . .and he, Watari, was always preoccupied with his experiments and never got to really know him. Watari felt a surge of guilt. This was probably the first time Tatsumi actually had someone to listen to him. . .

Watari was so involved in his thoughts he hadn't noticed when Tatsumi went to the bathroom to turn on the water to fill up his hot tub.

When he saw 003 fly into a room to explore Tatsumi's apartment, he chirped a "Wait for me!" and flapped after the small brown owl. They flew into random rooms, and while the place wasn't that big, it seemed enormous to the tiny birds.

Then, they fluttered into Tatsumi's bathroom. His hot tub was rather big, and it was filling up with water.

Watari thought, Hmm, he has a big bathtub. He must really like bathtubs to spend so much on one.

003 and Watari decided to rest here, and perched on Tatsumi's fluffy blue towel. Watari ruffled his feathers, and 003 began to preen herself.

Tatsumi chose this moment to come in and decide that his water bill was going to be rather high if he didn't turn it off. Besides, it was almost full.

Not noticing the owls were in the room with him, Tatsumi sat on the edge of the bathtub and started to unbutton his shirt.

003, being female, gave a loud screech and accidentally knocked Watari off the towel to behind the sink, where he was hidden from view.

Tatsumi looked up. "Well, I can't have you watching me take a bath, can I?" He stook up and opened the door for her. "Go on."

003 whizzed out the door faster than Watari could've gone.

Tatsumi smiled and shut the door, thinking he was alone again. Watari was struggling to gain a foothold on the slippery tile and didn't notice as Tatsumi removed his glasses, undressed himself, and slipped into the hot water.

Watari scrabbled around, trying to dig his tiny talons into the shiny tile but instead fell flat on his face. Why did tile have to be so damn slippery? Then, he remembered something.

Oh yeah. I can fly.

He flapped upwards back to the blue towel, and saw Tatsumi, Very Naked and sitting almost shoulder-deep in the warm water. 

Watari's eyes widened so much that the golden orbs were in danger of falling out of his head and rolling across the evil slippery tile. 

Damn, he has a nice body, Watari thought.

What am I THINKING?!?! This is Tatsumi! TATSUMI!!!

Tatsumi had seen Watari (Well, it's pretty hard to miss an owl flying around your bathroom), frowned, and said, "I thought I kicked you out? Oh, it was the other one. Well, I don't feel like getting up to let you out. If you don't like it, don't watch. Or squeeze under the door or something."

Watari trilled indignantly. Or course he liked it! And he certainly didn't want to squeeze under the door!

So, just to show his defiance, Watari flew to and landed on Tatsumi's head.

Tatsumi sighed as Watari started chewing on a strand of brown hair, and Watari chirped in victory.

Then, he felt itching spread down his body.

His feathers! His feathers were melting back into skin!

Watari felt a surge of fear. Oh my God, not now!

It didn't help, though. Talons turned to feet, and a few seconds later, a Very Naked Watari screamed and tumbled off Tatsumi's head into the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. "AAAAH!!!"

The two very exposed shinigami stared at each other for a good ten seconds, both faces turning an unnatural shade of pink. 

Finally, Watari grinned and said, "Watari-san has come for his owls~! 3 3"

Tatsumi growled in a very low, very dangerous, very scary voice, "GET. OUT." and he more of less grabbed Watari by the neck and threw him at the door. 

Watari hit the door with a loud THUD and fell to the ground. He jumped up and whined, "That was MEAN!"

Tatsumi gave him the glare of death ® (x 1,o0o,o0o)

Watari eeped. "okay. . .but. . ."

Tatsumi threw a look at him that just DARED him to say whatever it was.

". . .can I borrow the towel?"

sweatdrop.

"THANK YOU~!! 3 3"

Watari grabbed the fluffy blue towel, wrapped it around his waist, and dashed out the door.

sweatdrop.

He closed his eyes, willing the blush to go away. It failed, and instead his cheeks turned several different hues of pink and red as he thought back to the conversations. . .and what he had said to the little golden owl. . .

"Shit."

"003-chaaan!! Where are yooou~?" Watari's cheerful voice rang out. Tatsumi glared at the door. He hadn't left!

"Oh, there you are! 3 3"

There was a lot of screeching, flapping, and screaming.

"Okay okay I'll put something on!!! OW!! ow! Don't claw me!"

The door swung open, and Watari popped his head in. "Tatsumi, can I borrow some clothing?"

"No. Go away."

"Please? I'll love you forever!!! Seeiii-chaaaaan~~!! 3 3"

"In the closet. Don't call me Sei-chan."

"Thank you Sei-chan~!" Watari bounced away and slammed the door.

a little while later. . .

"Your clothes are all the same! Damn how many suits do you HAVE?!?"

"Just pick something and go away!"

"I found your boxers!"

"LEAVE MY BOXERS ALONE YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!"

"okay."

Tatsumi rested his head on his hand. When was he going to go away?! He was getting tired of sitting in the water when he could be calculating how much funding he should take away from Watari's lab.

. . .

He had nothing to wear. Watari had taken his towel, and his clothes were soaked completely with water.

"Watari-san? Could you get me some clothes?"

"What? Okay!"

There was some rummaging, and the door was flung wide open. A very cheerful Watari threw some clothes at the tile. "Here ya go!!" The door slammed shut again.

Tatsumi blushed. "You could've just put the clothes under the door!" He yelled.

"Picky picky."

Watari threw the door open again, took the clothes, and closed the door. He then poked the clothing back under the door. "You happy?"

sweatdrop.

Tatsumi got out of the bathtub and waited a few minutes for himself to air dry. His hair looked slightly spiked from all the water. Then, he put on the clothes Watari had put under the door: a white button-up shirt, boxers, and slacks.

He heard some creaking of springs from the other side of the wall. Watari was jumping on his bed. "Wheee!! You have such a bouncy bed Sei-chan!!"

"Don't call me Sei-chan! And stop jumping on my bed!!" His head ached at how much it would cost to repair if the bed broke.

"Aaah, don't worry. I can fix it if it's broken."

"Well, don't break it in the first place!"

"fine. Whoa your bed is comfy too!"

"Don't lie on my bed."

"No."

"yes.

"no."

"yes.

"no."

Tatsumi decided it would be more effective if he went outside and MADE Watari get the hell off his bed. He pushed open the door and walked to his bedroom.

Watari was lying there, blond hair spread out over the sheets, dressed in one of Tatsumi's button-up shirts and slacks. This outfit seemed strangely familiar to Tatsumi. . .

"Watari-san, you better not be wearing my boxers."

Watari gave him a strange look, and slowly shook his head no. "Why would I wear your boxers?"

sweatdrop.

"Get off my bed." The shadows started to ripple menacingly. "NOW."

Watari yawned and paid no attention, merely pulled a blanket over himself. It was soft and fluffy. "You wouldn't want to hurt your blanket, do you? It looks SO expensive. . ."

Crap. He's right.

"Well, I should be making dinner!" Watari leaped up and dashed to the kitchen. Tatsumi heard sounds of cabinets opening. "You barely have ANYTHING!! Well, I guess I could throw together something from this. . ."

Tatsumi walked to the kitchen and behind Watari. "Don't you DARE cook. I know you and your potions. And I usually eat out."

Watari whirled around, golden hair slapping Tatsumi's face. It WAS soft. And silky.

"I can cook fine! How else do you expect me to get Tsuzuki and Bon to drink my potions?"

sweatdrop. (my, Tatsumi sweatdrops a lot.)

"Okay, but you better not put anything in it. . ."

"Don't worry! I won't do anything to my dear Sei-chan~~!! 3 3" He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Tatsumi's cheek.

Tatsumi blushed. His lips were soft too. Damn, he's doing this because of what I told him.

Watari dug out pots and pans from a cabinet, some food stuff from another cabinet, and more food stuff from the refrigerator, which had a decent amount of meat and veggies. He produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and tied it around his head, looking like a housewife. Then, he started cooking at lightning speed, pasta sizzling in the pan there, while soup simmered in a pot there, and other things cooking at the same time. The apartment started to fill up with a pleasant aroma. He DID cook well. 

After a mere thirty minutes, Watari was done. . .

"It smells good!!" he sang out. He put the food on several dishes and put the dishes on the kitchen table. (Tatsumi was too cheap to buy a dining table, and besides, he didn't need it)

"I've always had a thing for Western food. . ." the blond scientist remarked as he sat himself down at a chair. Tatsumi took the seat across from him.

Tatsumi smiled. He liked Western food too. And as much as he hated to admit it, the food did look and smell good.

They ate, chattering happily. Well, Watari chattered happily. Tatsumi couldn't get a word in edgewise.

At last, they finished, and Watari piled the dirty dishes in the sink. "I'll do those later. . ."

Tatsumi smiled again. "Ne, Watari-san, I'll do the dishes. You already cooked."

Watari bounced around. "All right. But do them later. It's late. Let's go to bed."

". . .you can go home now." 

"But. . .but it's freezing cold outside and I don't WANT to go home!"

". . .fine." Tatsumi didn't really feel like protesting.

"Okay, let's go to bed~~!"

LET'S go to bed?

"No, _I'll_ go to bed. You can sleep on the couch, Watari-san."

Watari scowled. "This how you treat your guests, Sei-chan? Not very hospitable."

"Actually, you're the first guest I've had."

Watari had already scrambled to his bedroom and buried himself in the blankets, refusing to get out. "I LIKE your bed!! It's soft and comfy! And you can't make me get off!"

Yes, he couldn't make him get off. He didn't WANT to make him get off.

Tatsumi sighed.

He also walked to the bedroom. Watari grinned and patted the space beside him. "Come sleep here, ne?"

Tatsumi's cheeks glowed pink. "I'll sleep on the couch." He turned away. 

Watari frowned. Damn, he was stubborn. "No, come sleep with MEEEE!!!" He latched onto Tatsumi, flicked off the light, and dragged him to the bed. Then, he lied down beside him and twirled a finger in the still-damp dark hair. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Tatsumi blushed like no tomorrow and muttered something incoherant. He really didn't like how Watari was in charge. He was the boss-er, secretary-of JuOhCho!! No one could ever be more powerful than him!! 

Two could play at this game.

Tatsumi gave Watari a smile. He reached out and stroked the creamy smooth skin of Watari's cheek. "No, that wasn't hard, Watari-san. I think I like it."

It was Watari's turn to blush. It's cold. he shivered.

"Are you cold, Watari-san?" Tatsumi pulled the soft fluffy blanket over him. "There."

"You bastard. . ." Watari murmured. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Tatsumi's, pressing his hand against the back of his head, feeling the silky, dewy hair.

Tatsumi smiled against Watari's lips and stroked his long blond hair. "I love you."

Watari pulled away and grinned cheerfully. "I love you too Sei-chan!"

"How much do you love me?"

"I love you enough to take you right here, right now on your bed."

"Fair enough."

They kissed again, which led to. . .other things.

(A/N: IM EVIL!!!! HAHA no lemon scene! Besides, I can't write lemons. . .they're hard)

The next day. . .

"Ne, Tatsumi, you seem different. Did you and Watari get together?" Tsuzuki asked, munching on Pocky with his right hand while trying to feed Hisoka some with the left.

Tatsumi slowly nodded.

Tsuzuki's eyes went sparkly-like. "Wai! I'm so happy for you! You two are going to be-"

His speech was cut off and replaced by barking. Beige fur spread down his body. He was turning into a puppy. Beside him, Hisoka's ears grew pointy and a bushy cat tail appeared. Everyone in the hall was turning into animals! (literally, of course)

Watari skipped out into the hall, humming happily. He saw Tatsumi and waved. "Hi Sei-chan~~! 3 3"

Tatsumi seized him by the collar and growled, "What did you do to my employees?"

"Oh, that," Watari waved his hand dismissively. "That turns them into the cutest animal they're most like. It wears off after a while."

He stroked a Wakaba-canary, who tweeted happily. "Besides, aren't they cute?" He beamed.

Tatsumi sweatdropped.

~Fin

~.~

hmm. . .I really should change the title to "Tatsumi's Sweatdrop"

Thanks for reading!

-Julie

2/27/03 


End file.
